


Accidental Chemistry

by Aspidities



Series: The Alchemy of Romance [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Medical Kink, Omega Lena, Some serious play doctor going on in here, sex study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: PSA: Paid Sex Studies are not generally places to hook up.Unless, of course, you’re Lena Luthor.





	Accidental Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my absolute favorite prompts of all time, and it’s hilarious and awesome. It’s now become a series, so it’s time to post the first iteration on AO3 so you can all sit back and stare at the dumpster fire that has become my mind. 
> 
> Fan the flames, folks. It’s only going up from here.

Lena frowned at the paperwork for the second time. “And we’re sure there’s no other volunteers available?”

“Not omegas, no.” Jess looked extremely apologetic as she handed over the faxed withdrawal form. “The last beta we had as a backup just went to #008, actually. Her omega didn’t show either.”

Lena cast an eye over at the screen showing Alpha #008, one Alex Danvers—according to the paperwork—who was busily divesting the brunette beta—#012, Samantha Arias—of her lab-provided clothing. She didn’t seem to mind the change up. But it was definitely a headache for Lena. She sighed, and dropped her gaze back down to the desk, spreading her hands across the messy sheaf of papers. 

“We can’t have an incomplete study. Not now. Not when we’re so damned close to beating my brother to this alpha stimulus pill patent.” 

Jess’s eyes were solemn and troubled. They all knew how important this was to get the fledgling company off the ground. L-Corp couldn’t survive if Lex Luthor’s patents were still dominating the marketplace, bad name or no. They needed this breakthrough. No,  _ she _ needed it. Because otherwise Lena would have to go back to the Luthor mansion with her tail between her legs and explain in halting sentences to her mother that her plan for independence had failed. And honestly, she couldn’t imagine a worse scenario. 

It was Jack who spoke up, however, leaning on the edge of the bank of monitors, and looking idly at the screen showing alpha #007, who was currently sitting alone in the experiment room, looking rather nonplussed. “This is the only alpha we don’t have a partner for, correct?”

Lena followed his eyes, frowning slightly. Alpha #007 was seated on the small bed in the room, fiddling with the edges of the sheet below her.  As Lena watched, she burst into impromptu whistling, and shot a nervous glance at the door. “Yes.”

“Well.” Jack gave her a slow, even smile. She knew that look, and narrowed her eyes at it. “She’s not bad looking, is she?”

“What are you implying, Jack?” Lena shot back, cheeks flaming. Just because her eyes may have lingered a bit too long on those well-muscled biceps...

He poked her ID badge, which lay firmly over her right breast, and she slapped at his hand. “You could do it. Partner with that cute blondie down there and you’ve got your study.”

Jess inhaled slowly. “Mr.  _ Spheer _ , I hardly think—“

Jack ignored her. “Lena, we’re almost at crunch time. The FDA is going to be asking for human trial results in two weeks. If we miss this chance, we probably won’t get another. You’re an omega. Take one for the team.” His lips curled slyly. “Or, several, depending on your prerogative.”

She hit his arm, but it was more of a reflex than anything else. Internally, she was already following the logic of his words. It would take at least a week to clear paperwork for another partner volunteer. In a sex study, it was hard enough to find qualified applicants with clear medical records, let alone of the appropriate statuses for pairing, and they’d already canvassed all the nearby campuses for broke college students. Even Alpha #007, on the screen below her, was wearing a Midvale University sweatshirt. There were no more candidates to be had. 

She unpinned her ID badge and handed it to Jess, who almost dropped it. “Turn the monitors off for room #007, but keep the recording on. I shouldn’t be longer than thirty minutes or so.”

“Ms. Luthor!” Jess was scandalized, and gripped her arm, but Jack was already nodding his approval. “You can’t possibly be agreeing to this! It’s not safe, it’s not standard practice….and...and…”

“And she’s doing it.” Jack pronounced, gently uncurling Jess’s fingers from Lena’s lab coat sleeve. “Calm down, Jess. We have clear med reports on all of them.”

“But with the monitor off,  _ anything  _ could happen, and she’d be helpless—“

“I think that’s the point.” Jack interrupted. He shot Lena a lascivious grin, tipping an imaginary hat. “Yeehaw, little Luthor. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? How many years since Veronica?”

“Shut up.” She told him, absently tucking a stray hair back into her bun. “This isn’t about me. It’s about my patent. If you were an omega I’d be sending  _ you _ down instead.”

“Jess is a beta.” Jack pointed out, smoothly, while her assistant made scandalized noises and folded her arms, glaring at his back. 

“Jess is more important to my work than you are.” Lena rolled her eyes at him, but her tone was more fond than sharp. He was her oldest friend, after all, but that didn’t stop Jack from being a constant needle in her side at any given opportunity. “And if it were you down there, we’d have to have them sign an NDA afterwards.”

“Like you won’t?” Jack snorted, but she ignored that, too. 

“Thirty minutes. Maybe an hour.” She repeated, more to Jess than anyone else. The slim beta nodded, and took up position beside the monitor. The screen went blank with a  _ click _ but the red light continued to flash. Her assistant gave her a prolonged worried look, but nodded when she continued. “We need this patent, Jess. Or Lex will get to run my name into the ground forever.”

“And you need that alpha d—“ Jack started, but Jess slammed a sharp, tiny elbow into his side with unrestrained aggression. She had always been rather protective of her boss, and Lena found it charming, even as Jack coughed and glared back. “ _ Jesus _ , Jessie, calm down.”

“Don’t kill each other.” Lena admonished, and stepped to the door. Her heart was racing, and her pulse thudded in her ears, but the only indication was the slightest tremble of her fingers as she reached for the knob. “I’ll be right back.”

                                                                             ****

Kara had regretted signing up for this study as soon as the door had closed with a soft, metallic noise and left her alone in a white, silent room bearing only a bed, a clinical looking-exam table, and a series of cameras pointed at every angle, red eyes blinking in silent judgement. 

_ Alex, this is your fault.  _ She silently cursed her sister, as she sat down on the bed, feeling out of place and far-too-conscious of her body.  _ ‘Make some extra cash, bust a quick nut, and we go to Vegas for the weekend to blow it on strippers’—you said nothing about cameras.  _

Also, she was having second thoughts about this being a ‘quick nut’, as her sister so eloquently put it. Alex could be an alpha about this situation and pop an erection with no problems—she was sure of it—but Kara had never been what one might call a ‘typical’ alpha. Ever since presenting at age 13, she’d always had trouble with the juxtaposition between how she felt as a person and how she was supposedly required to act according to her status. Sometimes, when she was supposed to be hard and raring to mount an omega...she simply  _ wasn’t _ . It was a strange, and tenuous dance, and one that she didn’t see many other alphas struggling with, which left her feeling constantly alone, even with her sister. 

Everyone expected her to sleep around in college—that was what alphas did, after all, but Kara wasn’t feeling much up for it. Even as Alex collected number after number and turned their tiny apartment into more of a brothel than a study house, Kara couldn’t bring herself to participate. She’d tried dating, but after a few months with Siobhan, the huffy omega had called it quits over Kara’s refusal to fight another alpha in a bar. Even Alex thought that was bullshit, though. 

She didn’t know why she agreed when Alex forwarded her the ad, other than how persuasively her sister had argued for participating in the study….and possibly the lingering effects of her rut. When she’d come home from the isolation chambers, still grumpy at her weekend of frustration and stinking of unsatisfied musk, Alex had wrinkled her nose, commanded her to the bathroom, and then sent her an email while she was in the shower. Kara read through the details as she pulled her sweats on, and, when she poked her head into the kitchen, Alex already had a full plan. 

_ ‘That last rut was the worst. You still smell, and you were in the shower almost a half hour.’ Alex complained, as she handed Kara a plate. ‘Siddown, I’m making pancakes.’ _

_ ‘It’s not my fault!’ Kara protested, but she took the plate anyway, and cleared off their tiny table, setting it for an impromptu breakfast-dinner. It was one of their favorites. ‘You know the stupid school suppressants don’t do anything for me. I barely get through a month before—bam! Another rut.’ _

_ ‘You need a girlfriend.’ Alex told her, sagely pouring batter. The pan sizzled as if in agreement.  _

_ Kara still felt sour about Siobhan. ‘No, you need a girlfriend.’ She growled, nudging her sister with one stretched foot. ‘Then maybe you wouldn’t be going out every weekend and making this place smell like an alpha den all night.’  _

_ ‘At least one of us is getting laid.’ Alex shot back, smug. ‘And speaking of, that’s why I sent you that email. Did you read it?’ _

_ Kara sighed. ‘Alex, I don’t think it’s—‘ _

_ ‘Don’t do that. Kara, it’s a great idea. You just need a good hard come. Trust me. You’ll stop rutting as much, and you can get your rocks off from all these months pent up over that stuck-up little Smythe.’  _

_ ‘Really?’ She snorted. ‘That’s all it takes to get over a break up? One load?’ _

_ Alex rolled her eyes. ‘No, of course not. But this is a paid study, dingus. One load nets you close to $600, easy. We can go to Vegas this weekend with our winnings and make a hotel smell like an alpha den instead.’  _

_ ‘$600?’ Kara whistled. ‘No way the university has that kind of cash. All the studies I’ve seen are less than two.’ _

_ ‘It’s not the university.’ Alex flipped a pancake, expertly catching it in the pan, before turning the burner off. ‘S’a private study. For the new L-Corp. I hear that’s Lena Luthor’s company. She’s making a line of pharmaceuticals.’ _

_ ‘Lena Luthor?’ Kara raised a skeptical brow and offered Alex the syrup as she sat down. ‘You want to go be guinea pigs for a Luthor?’  _

_ Alex speared a pancake with her fork and dropped it from the stack onto her plate, dousing it with syrup. ‘It’s one study, Kara. Maybe an hour long. Just pop a boner, nut and be done. Then it’s Vegas.’  _

Kara had agreed, after that. It all seemed relatively simple. She could use a vacation from studying for finals, after all, and the L-Corp study was just two blocks down from her science lab. She’d met Alex there after class, exchanged sisterly fistbumps, and then headed into separate, sterile rooms. 

It was only once she was alone that the nerves set in. The bed was cold, and creaked under her weight, and she didn’t like how it was the only thing in the room, aside from the cameras and that metal exam table filled with its ominous drawers. Drawers like that sometimes meant needles. Kara wasn’t fond of that idea—there had been enough needles during the screening process. 

It was also troubling considering what she was here to  _ do.  _ There was an enormous kind of weight on that bed, and it wasn’t her own. She wasn’t sure she could produce an erection under this kind of stress, let alone maintain long enough to come. 

Kara shifted, miserably, and wondered about the door. If it was unlocked, she could probably just leave. She’d signed a veritable stack of papers, and they’d already drawn blood and checked her vitals, but that was fine. She wasn’t obligated, the lab techs kept telling her that—as if they could see in her face she needed reassurance. Alex would probably be frustrated with her, but that wasn’t anything new. She made up her mind in an instant, and half-rose, just as the door beeped and swung open. 

But it wasn’t a friendly-faced lab tech that greeted her. Instead, the door clicked closed again with the same metallic thud, and Kara was still staring, half standing, at the most incredibly attractive omega she’d ever seen, currently perusing a clipboard with a mild wrinkle in her brow and a slight frown on her face. It did nothing to hide the fact that her cheekbones were high enough to cut skylights, her hair was a dark, lustrous pile on her smooth, unmarked neck, and her lips were carmine-red, beguilingly pouty—as if they needed to be kissed. The white lab coat, buttoned severely up to her throat, did nothing to hide a sleeker set of curves than a race track, leading down to  _ come-fuck-me _ black heels, clicking stern and austere on the cold tile floor. 

Kara swallowed. Suddenly, she sensed that producing an erection was no longer going to be a problem. 

“Kara Danvers?” The omega asked, and even through a filter of professionalism, her words were like butter. There was an accent there, hidden under a cultured pattern and a refined lilt. Kara found herself straining to hear it, even as she nodded. 

“Did you get a chance to sign this NDA?” The omega looked up, and favored her with a tiny smile, at last, just a hint curling at her lips. “Sorry, I’m afraid it’s a last minute addition.”

Kara took the clipboard from her long, white fingers, noting how neatly they were trimmed. Her cuticles were clean and edged into little crescents. “Yeah, no, I didn’t, but sure, no problem.” She swallowed, again, and managed to dash off her signature. “Here.”

The omega took it and crossed to the door, slipping the clipboard into a hanging rack positioned there. She appeared to take a deep breath before turning. “Okay. Then we should begin.”

Kara blinked. “We? You mean….you’re the—“ 

“We had a shortage of omega volunteers today.” The strange brunette told her, almost absently, as she rolled up her sleeves. There was a gold set of glasses on her nose, and she took them off, folding them primly into her pocket. “I hope you don’t mind me subbing in.”

Kara’s mind did a brief series of somersaults, mostly involving metal images of the gorgeous omega  _ subbing in _ . “I—-is that okay with you? I mean,” she hastened to explain as the omega blinked slowly back at her. “You don’t have to do this...with me...if you don’t—“

“Oh, it’s fine.” The omega replied, almost absently. Her shoulders seemed to be rather tight. She crossed to the small exam table, and pulled a box of nitrile gloves from the metal drawers, humming softly to herself. Kara felt her dick twitch in her pants, hard enough that she had to cross her legs. 

“So, you’re just gonna….” She had to wet her lips. “Um...how does this work, exactly?”

“Lie back, and undo your pants, please.” The omega told her, stretching a glove over one long, thin hand. The snap of it was doing something to Kara’s libido that she had definitely not expected from this experience. 

When Kara began to fumble at her jeans, the omega favored her again with that smile, which was—absurdly—almost shy. “I thought we could do….manual stimulation first? Then we’ll need to test your reaction to the pill once you’re post-orgasm.” 

“Manual stimulation.” Kara repeated.  _ Oh my god, she’s going to jerk me off.  _ “Uh...yeah...okay, yeah.” Her mouth felt very dry, and her fingers didn’t seem able to work properly on the buttons. 

The omega sat down on the bed, so close to Kara that she could smell her perfume, which was expensive and distinct, but underneath it, something clean and pure lingered in her nostrils. “Are  _ you _ okay with this?” Her voice was liquid, but her brows were lifted in concern. “You seem rather nervous.”

“It’s just….” Kara wet her lips again and let out a little laugh that tapered into a cough. “You’re...uh...a lot prettier than I expected.”

“Oh.” For a second, Kara could swear the briefest of blushes flashed onto the omega’s face, before she ducked her chin and looked down at Kara’s jeans, half undone, with her fly popped open to reveal her boxers beneath. “Well, thank you. But I promise you, the omega we had initially scheduled for you was definitely more attractive.”

Kara couldn’t imagine that being possible, but her mouth shut with a snap as the omega briskly shucked her of her jeans, pulling the denim down past her ankles with a smooth yank. “Wait...hold on.” She cupped her hands over her crotch, reflexively, as she was left in her boxers and socks. The omega paused in folding Kara’s jeans into a neat square, and arched a brow. “Can….Can I at least know your name?”

The omega frowned. Her lips were a thin line. “This is a strictly professional setting…”

“I know.” Kara fumbled for the words. “It’s just….it would help me maybe feel a bit better? Because this is kind of...impersonal and I don’t know if I’ll be able to…” She swallowed. “Well, you know.”

“You might have a problem with performance if you feel too anxious. I understand.” The omega seemed to weigh her options, and then her brows lifted and she offered Kara a gloved hand. “My name is Lena.”

“Lena.” Kara took it, gratefully, savoring the feel of the omega’s name on her lips. “I’m Kara. But, um, you knew that.”

“Yes, Kara.” Lena blinked politely at her, and tugged, gently. Kara released her hand, feeling somewhat guilty. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Much, thank you.”

“Then let’s begin, okay?” 

Lena’s tone was gentle, but she rolled up her sleeves with purpose. Kara’s cock fairly bounced at the renewed idea of what was about to happen, and she let her hands fall away from her groin to clench helplessly at her sides. The paper sheet crinkled as Lena inched closer, and her gloved fingers slipped around the waistband of Kara’s boxers, pulling them down. The alpha closed her eyes, taking a breath, and felt the fabric drop to her knees. 

“Oh.” Lena sounded strangely far-away. “Well, that’s….you’re certainly….gifted.”

Kara’s eyes popped open. The omega was looking at her cock with a focused, intent expression that only helped to inflate her length, which rose as they both watched. Kara should have felt embarrassed, but….there was something about the way Lena was looking at her. As if she  _ wanted _ something. 

“I’m going to take some measurements, if that’s okay.” Lena’s voice had gone slightly high, breathier than it had been before. Kara could only nod, wordless, as her cock strained in the cool air of the lab, seeking some kind of warmth. 

The tape measure was irritatingly cold, however, and she flinched. Lena didn’t seem to notice, as she leaned closer to Kara’s crotch, face almost inches away from where the alpha throbbed. “Eight and half inches, closer to nine, not fully erect.” She murmured, softly, and the tape measure moved lower. “Large knot inflation potential, judging by the wrinkling at the base.”

Kara shifted, feeling on display, but her erection was only growing stronger. The intensity of Lena’s examination was affecting her inner alpha in a way that she didn’t believe would have been possible. All of a sudden, her brain was a flash fire of images, desires. Bending Lena over the bed. Pulling her close for a kiss that would muss that perfect lipstick and let down that lovely tumbling pile of hair... Guiding her hand around the throbbing base to show her just how big her knot could get….

She couldn’t help letting out a sputtering, startled noise when gloved fingers moved the tape measure around her circumference, measuring for girth. Lena’s eyes were heavy, and dark, but she looked at Kara, questioningly, seeking consent. 

“It’s okay,” Kara rasped. “I’m sensitive.”

Lena nodded, and withdrew the tape measure. Her hands appeared to shake, for only a moment, and then they were calm and steady once more, pressing onto Kara’s chest. “I’m going to take care of you now. Can you relax for me?”

Kara nodded, stiffly, and managed to lean herself back on her elbows. Relaxing, however, would be another story entirely. She had a feeling this was going to be anything but. 

                                                               ***

_ Calm down.  _ Lena had to breathe deeply to regain composure.  _ What is wrong with you? Just get this done.  _

But her body wanted to rebel, she could feel it. Every ounce of omega instinct in her was purring, demanding that she rip her glove off and feel that hot, hard length in the naked palm of her hand. Or, better, to hitch up the lab coat and climb aboard, sliding her panties to one side and sinking down to that blissful stretch that she hadn’t had in so long….

She had to shake her head to clear it, but her fingers were still unsteady as she squeezed a dollop of clear lubricant into her hand, and wrapped the gloved fingers fully around Kara’s cock. The alpha was just as affected as she was—seemingly—and let out a little gasp, hips jerking involuntarily. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice was a hoarse croak. “It’s...been a long time.”

“For me, too.” She answered back, without thinking.  _ She doesn’t need to know that, fool. What happened to professionalism?  _ “I mean, this isn’t something I…”  _ Oh Lord, stop talking. Stop. Talking.  _ “Well, it’s a first for me, too.”

“Yeah?” Far from being turned off, Kara seemed reassured by her admittance, and the way those blue eyes lifted in a smile was doing clenching things to her heart. “Well, that’s good to know, I—- _ ohhh.” _

Lena was never one for idle conversation. Seizing the moment—in more ways than one—she started a slow, purposeful pump of her fist, gliding from the base to the tip with her gloved hand. There was enough pre-cum leaking from the slit at the top of the alpha’s heavy, weeping cockhead to liberally coat her fingers, and before long, the idea of using lube was entirely unnecessary. Kara was  _ dripping,  _ and it was driving her inner omega wild. 

“I’m just going to see how you respond to this stimulus.” Her voice had gone strangely breathy and silky, to her own ears. “Once you….react...we’ll offer you the pill and see how long it takes before you can produce another erection. Most alphas are able to experience one in as little as three to five minutes after they take the dosage.”

Kara nodded, but her eyes were squeezed tight, and her fists were bunching in the paper sanitary sheet. Her hips bucked up, seeking the warm, pumping grip of Lena’s hand, and the thrust was so powerful it almost took the omega off-guard. She let out a tiny grunt, and Lena could feel everything in her lower body tighten. 

“How long does it usually take you to come? When you masturbate, I mean?” Lena was trying to keep her voice professional, but judging by the strained whine that the alpha let out, she wasn’t succeeding. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Kara swore, eyes still tightly closed, and Lena was surprised by how the cursing affected her, deep in her core. “I usually d-don’t—hfff—unless I’m stressed out— _ god, that feels really good _ .”

“You don’t masturbate?” Lena was trying her hardest to pretend that the thick length in her hand wasn’t throbbing, drawing all of her energy southward. She worked her hand faster, as the the slick suction noises fill the room, along with the alpha’s agonized little whines and grunts. Pheromones were thick in the air, too, and she knew if Kara was more aware of herself, she could probably smell Lena’s arousal, and that idea should have given her pause, but it didn’t. 

“N-not usually.” Kara repeated, and Lena looked down to find her gripping into the fabric of Lena’s lab coat. “Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Right. Of course. Are you getting close?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” The sigh was more of a hiss, and the sharpness of it was sending Lena’s emotions reeling. Her thighs clung together with sticky wetness, and she knew her panties were soaked. 

“That’s good. Okay, just come whenever you’re ready, Kara, you’re doing so well—“

There must have been more a pleading purr in her tone than she realized, because Kara’s eyes flew open, startled, and the alpha grabbed onto her wrist as she came with a surprised yelp. Thick spurts of heavy fluid fountained out from her cockhead as she grunted, thrusting into Lena’s fist, and the evidence of her release dripped all the way down her wrist, but Lena didn’t stop. She kept up her strokes, slowing the pace and intensity, until at last Kara mumbled something about being sensitive again, and she released her hand, letting the alpha’s impressive cock fall limp to her belly, still sluggishly pulsing with dribbles of cum. 

She stared at it, feeling mildly heat-sick, for a long time, until she managed to drag her eyes back up to Kara’s again, realizing she was breathing harder than she should be. Her gloves were dripping with pearly strands, and her fingers shook, slightly. Nothing in her years of doing biological sex research had prepared her for this feeling. This  _ aching.  _

Judging by the look of wonderment and black desire in the alpha’s eyes, Kara felt it too. 

Lena balled up the gloves and dropped them into the sterile waste bin, trying to marshal her reserves. There didn’t appear to be any left, however, and she was left trying to recover her breathing as Kara watched. “How...how was that?” She managed, finally, after several awed seconds.

“Really good.” Kara admitted, quietly. “I haven’t come like that in...a long time. Feels like I could go again, though.”

True to her word, Kara’s cock was already lifting on her stomach, inflating again. Lena felt utter confusion. That wasn’t supposed to happen. She turned back to the clipboard on the wall. “I thought….you wrote you sometimes had problems producing erections?”

“Yes, but…” Kara shifted, semi-uncomfortably, and gestured to her cock, rapidly rising. “I guess that’s not a problem with you, huh?”

Their eyes locked. Lena felt every ounce of resolve she had start to waver inside. “I’m going to put a condom on you.” She announced, slowly, opening the drawer on the exam cart. “And we can try something else, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara breathed, watching her. “Whatever you want.”

When Lena’s fingers went to the buttons of her lab coat, Kara’s breathing appeared to stop. “Holy shit,” she mumbled.

“Something wrong?” Lena slipped open the button nearest to her navel, revealing her bra and panties to a hushed gasp. She stepped out of the coat, carefully with her heels kicking the puddled fabric away, and folded it neatly. It joined Kara’s jeans on the exam table, and she turned back to the alpha, arms akimbo. 

Kara groaned. The noise was guttural. “You’re not...you weren’t wearing  _ anything _ under that, this whole time?”

“I was wearing underwear.” Lena was nonplussed. “The coat is for sanitary purposes, and I don’t want my clothes involved in this.” 

“Jesus.” Kara looked nearly stricken. “I’m  _ definitely _ going to need to come again.”

Lena laughed, and the noise surprised her. “You’re a flatterer. I like that.” She cleared her throat, before she could reveal anything else untoward. “Can you lay back for me again, please? Need to put this on you.” 

She held up the tinfoil package between two fingers, and Kara swallowed. 

“Yeah. Right.” She dropped back onto her elbows, and watched as Lena knelt beside her thighs, ripping open the package. They both watched as Lena’s trembling fingers unrolled the condom over her straining, still-wet cock. The sight was mesmerizing, and Lena couldn’t quite look away, even as she sheathed the thin latex over the base. 

“I think you might need….more direct stimulation to wear you out. Then we can try the pill. Okay?” 

“Direct stimulation?” Kara asked, but her words were quickly choked off in a strangled whimper. Lena was already pulling her panties down, noting with distinct pleasure how Kara’s eyes zeroed in on the dark hair above her cunt. “Holy  _ fuck…. _ okay, I see what you mean.”

“Is it okay?” Lena paused, hovering over the alpha’s prone body. Kara’s erection bobbed, proud and slick in the latex wrapper, but Lena wanted to be absolutely sure. She herself wasn’t 100%, but the need was too great. 

“Yes.” Kara did the unexpected. She reached up, and tucked a hair back behind Lena’s ear. The simple gesture was so heartfelt that the omega blinked, mildly stunned, and the alpha smiled. 

And then Kara was kissing her, and Lena’s entire world shuddered to a halt. 

The alpha curled her fingers into the nape of Lena’s neck, and pulled her down. The kiss was awkward for a moment, as all firsts are, but then, all-too-easily, Kara found her stride, and before long, she was kissing the absolute life out of Lena’s mouth, stealing her ability to breathe. And this wasn’t in the protocol at all, and she should have pushed Kara away, should have maintained her professionalism. 

She should have done a lot of things, but she didn’t. 

When, at last, Kara released her bottom lip, she was leaning half across the alpha’s body, with her cock pressed insistently between their stomachs, and she was panting, hard. Kara was, too, but her eyes had a mischievous glint that hadn’t been there before. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but Kara beat her to it. 

“Can you take your bra off, too?”

Somehow, after that, without very much hesitation at all, Lena found herself riding Kara’s cock, with her head thrown back and her hips grinding down, as Kara held them firmly in place and thrust upwards. She was fully naked, whereas Kara still wore her white henley (albeit now marked with a variety of interesting stains at the hem), with the sweatshirt discarded in a messy pile by the bed. Lena wasn’t thinking about mess right now—well, aside from what was between her legs. The alpha was very, very big, and the stretch was almost too much, but the knife edge between pleasure and pain was driving Lena mad, and she was nearly at the point of sobbing by the time she’d rocked herself fully onto the base. 

Kara, for her part, was gripping into Lena’s hips from below and murmuring the most filthy, fervent praise that Lena had ever heard. How tight Lena was, how good she felt, how Kara wanted to do this  _ again... _ the onslaught of it left her helpless, and she could only cling to the alpha’s broad shoulders and moan out her pleasure into the echoing, sterile corners of the exam room.

“God,  _ Lena… _ ” Kara just kept saying her name like it was a prayer, and it was doing terrible, absolutely ruinous,  _ amazing  _ things to her body. She held onto Kara’s shoulders like a lifeline and feverishly ground down, seeking more of that relentless fullness. 

“You’re taking me  _ so _ well….no one’s ever made me feel—-oh fuck, I’m gonna  _ knot.” _

The bud of Lena’s clit rocked against the swelling base of the alpha’s cock, and, as Kara lifted her, grunting, for the knot’s entrance, she cried out in shock and bliss to feel the pressure increase. Her climax ripped all the air from her lungs, and so she was almost silent when she came, arching and flexing on the bed until the beleaguered sanitary sheet finally ripped into shreds.

Kara, however, was not so reserved. She came with a shout and a howl, slamming Lena’s rag doll body down for one final thrust that rocked her knot fully inside. They both gasped at that, and Kara let out a harsh grunt, before surging up to latch onto a bouncing, pink-pebbled nipple. Lena cried out, feeling a second, startled pulse churn within her lower body, but Kara was too busy grunting, filling the condom’s reservoir as she nosed and nuzzled into Lena’s exposed breasts. 

It took a very long time indeed before they got around to testing the pill. 

As she buttoned her coat back up over her sore, kiss-marked body, Lena looked at the clock and was shocked to find that two hours had passed in the blink of an eye. She was, frankly, surprised that Jess hadn’t come to find her by now, and she suspected Jack probably had a hand in that, but, then again, she was also very grateful. It had certainly been...a successful experiment, to say the least. 

Lena shot a look at Kara over one shoulder, and found she was already grinning stupidly back at her with a smile as wide as Kansas, as she put her arms behind her head, leaning on the bed. The alpha looked comically pleased with herself. 

“Stop that. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She told Kara, mildly, but there was no bite to it. Instead, she crossed to the alpha’s side, and let Kara lay one last kiss on her lips, slow and molasses-sweet. 

When they parted, she slid her business card into the alpha’s fingers. “You’d better call me.”

“I will,” Kara promised, fervently and for once, Lena trusted that was a true statement coming from an alpha. She could see it in the genuine rounding of Kara’s eyes. Especially when Kara grabbed her hand and eagerly asked her when she’d be free for dinner. 

Lena had to demure. Kara looked downright disappointed to have her leave, but Lena had results to record. Even if she was going to have to omit some….interesting details. 

Like how deep the alpha’s cock could get inside of her from behind. 

She shuddered, again, and practically skipped out of the door. 

                                                                                 ***

Kara sighed, and flopped back onto the ruined, ravaged sanitary sheet, now blotted with a good deal of her own come. The dampness stuck to her thighs, but she didn’t even notice. She was lost in the haze.

_ That….just happened. That actually just happened.  _ Kara blinked, and rolled over. Her sweatshirt was still in a pile where Lena had ardently ripped it over her head and tossed it, but her jeans were folded neatly next to her boxers, sitting on the cold little exam table like a gift. She was still wearing her socks, absurdly, and her toes flexed within them. 

She could still smell Lena’s wetness on her thighs, and clinging to the air was her perfume, heady and lingering. Other than that, the business card that she still clutched in one numb hand was the only evidence that anything had actually happened at all. Kara could have almost convinced herself that the exhaustion in her limbs and the pleasant tenderness in her groin was an elaborate fantasy….but for the embossed business card, staring back at her with LENA K. LUTHOR in raised black letters. 

In her dazed, half-aware state, it took some time for that name to drop onto her cognition, but when it did, it was like a bomb going off. She heaved herself upright, staring at the card with intent focus, as she read  _ CEO, L-Corp Enterprises  _ in looping script below Lena’s name, and realization struck her in waves.

  1. She’d just had sex with an incredibly attractive omega. 
  2. Said omega was notoriously reclusive and _exorbitantly_ wealthy Lena Luthor, the last remaining non-criminal member of the famously corrupt Luthor family. And, apparently, the architect behind the very study she’d signed up for. 
  3. And, _that_ same Lena Luthor was apparently interested in going on a date. With her.



There was a strange calm, after the knowledge set in. She didn’t know Lena  _ Luthor _ , aside from what the media portrayed, but, after seeing the wild passion behind that no-nonsense facade, she did think she was beginning to know  _ Lena _ . Something was there. Something worth investigating, experimenting with. And she had the opportunity. It was, quite literally, within her grasp. 

Kara got dressed in a kind of fugue state, but by the time her sweatshirt was over her head, she’d made up her mind. She felt entirely changed, and definitely for the better. So perhaps Alex had been right after all. 

She waited for her sister in the waiting room to tell her just that, but when Alex came out, beaming from ear to ear and holding the arm of a very pretty brunette beta, who was laughing huskily as her sister leaned to her ear—she figured Alex probably had it worked out already. 

Alex introduced her to Sam, who seemed awfully energetic for someone who’d just spent the last several hours with her sister, and that was a plus in her favor. Alex looked the way Kara felt—which was to say: dopey, happy and satisfied, and she refused to take her hand off the small of Sam’s back as they signed their exit paperwork. 

“So,” Alex shouldered her as they emerged, blinking as a group, into the sunshine of the parking lot. “Did they give you a pretty one?”

Kara opened her mouth to respond with a detailed explanation of just  _ how  _ pretty, but she was interrupted. 

“Kara?” A familiar, honey-sweet voice had her turning with a wide smile, and she saw Lena walking toward her across the hot asphalt. The spring sky behind her dark hair was like a halo. She’d swapped out the lab coat for a neat black blazer and pencil skirt, but she was still wearing those fuck-me heels that Kara was now intimately acquainted with. Oh  _ yes _ . 

“Lena!” She could barely contain the excitement from her voice as Lena approached, fingers curled around the bare strap of leather handbag.

Alex and Sam were staring open-mouthed as Lena brushed her lips against Kara’s jawbone, and Kara couldn’t quite blame them. She was still practically in shock, but she grinned widely at Lena, who favored her with that almost-shy smile again. 

“I decided paperwork can wait. My assistant insisted.” Her voice was a gentle murmur. “Any chance you want to grab that dinner?”

“Definitely.” Kara nodded so hard she thought her jaw may break. “Um. This is my sister, Alex, and her...um...this is Sam.”

Lena nodded politely to them both, and lifted her fingers in a little wave. As she linked her arms with the omega, she heard her sister whisper in utter disbelief to Sam.

“I can’t believe it. I tell her to get a girlfriend and she manages to pull _Lena Fucking Luthor._ Amazing.”                                                   

Kara ignored that, and smiled down at the pale, lovely chin that was lifted in her direction. “So,” she asked. “Dinner?”

                                                                                    ***

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for extra updates!


End file.
